Charmed AU - Prue and Jack
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Prue and Jack have a daughter, Phoenix Grace Halliwell p.s. Phoenix is the only character I own
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Grace Halliwell: Born January 21, 2000. Powers: Telekinesis and Cryokinesis

(The day Phoenix was born, she was born at 11: 20 pm)

Prue: (holding Phoenix, talking in a baby voice) Phoenix Grace Halliwell, is that your name?

Jack: She's beautiful and looks just like her mommy. She's even showing signs of having your eyes

Prue: Thanks honey

(One month later, Prue is singing a lullaby to Phoenix)

Prue: (singing) My precious little baby

settle down for the night

hush little baby

and sleep tight

rest your head

cause I am here (Phoenix falls asleep, kisses her forehead and whispers) Goodnight my love

(Prue exits the nursery and sees Jack in the hall)

Prue: She's asleep and she looks like and angel

Jack: I bet she's beautiful just like you

Prue: (smiles) Thanks

(After Prue dies, Jack stops by the manor)

Jack: (knocks on the door, while holding Phee)

Phoebe: (opens the door) Jack, what are you doing here?

Jack: I was coming to ask if you and Piper will raise Phoenix for me?

Phoebe: No, we can't because you are her father (closes the door)

Jack: (walks away and says sarcastically) Great

(Phoenix's second birthday party)

Jack/Piper/Phoebe/Dan/Cole/Paige/Richard: (singing) Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Phoenix, Happy birthday to you

Phoebe: Make a wish, sweet girl

Phoenix: (blows out her candles) Tanks Aunties and Uncys and Daddy

Paige: You're welcome, munchkin

Phoenix: I just wish mommy was here. Maybe she will come back from Wondon to see me?

Piper: Jack, can I talk to you in the conservatory?

(In the conservatory: Piper and Jack are talking)

Piper: You told her Prue went to London!

Jack: Ok a few weeks ago she started asking about her mommy and I didn't.. I couldn't tell her the truth. So I told a little fib, I'll tell her the truth when she is a little bit older

Piper: Ok now I understand

(In the dining: In the meantime)

Phoenix: What do you think they are tawking about?

Dan: I don't know but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about

Phoenix: Ok, I wuv you Uncy Dan

(Piper and Jack walk back in)

Piper: We're back

(Later that night, Jack tucking Phoenix into bed)

Jack: Goodnight princess I love you

Phoenix: Goodnight daddy I love you


	2. Chapter 2

(5 years later Phoenix is 7)

Phoenix: Daddy?

Jack: Yes princess?

Phoenix: What happened to mommy?

Jack: (sighs) Ok let's go sit down

(Phoenix and Jack go sit on a couch)

Jack: (starts tearing up) So your mommy, well she was killed protecting an innocent and you were only a few months old.

Phoenix:(starts tearing up) She was killed by a demon?

Jack: I'm afraid so

Phoenix: Thanks for telling me the truth. I love you daddy. (hugs Jack)

Jack: I love you too princess (hugs Phoenix)


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix is 14 years old and she is a nightmare, much like her Aunt Phoebe was as a teenage, except Phoenix has her powers. She does bad things like use her magic for personal gain and other things that the Book of Shadows says not to do, she even got arrested twice. Her aunts and uncles are starting to worry that the Elder will strip Phoenix of her magic, forever.

(Phoenix tries to sneak out of the house before her dad notices, but she wasn't quick enough)

Jack: (sternly) Phoenix Grace Halliwell, where are you going? You're already grounded, young lady.

Phoenix: I'm going to the library

Jack: Ok, I'll drive you

Phoenix: My friend's mom is giving me a ride because I'm going to study with some friends

Jack: Ok see you when you get back

(Later that night Phoenix's parole officer calls Jack, because Phoenix got caught shoplifting. Jack was furious when he got an idea. Jack drove to the police station to pick up Phoenix from the holding cell. On the drive home he was completely silent)

Phoenix: (crying) Daddy, please say something. The silence is killing me. Yell at me, ground me again and lock me in my room with the windows boarded up. Please say something, anything is better than this silence. Daddy, please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

(Once they are at home)

Jack: (sternly) Phoenix Grace Halliwell, go to your room and wait until I call you to the attic.

(Phoenix runs to her room, while Jack walks to the attic and opens the Book of Shadows that Phoebe and Piper made for Phoenix. He opens it to the page that has the spell to summon the dead. He sets up the candles and lights them)

Jack: (yell) Phoenix, come to the attic

(Phoenix walks up to the attic. When Jack sees her eyes, they look like she has been crying)

Jack: Princess, I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatmeat

Phoenix: (sniffling) It's ok daddy

Jack: Ok, now focus on summoning your mom while you say the spell.

Phoenix: Ok (reads the spell) Hear these words, hear my cry

spirit from the other side

come to me

I summon thee

cross now the great divide

(Prue's spirit appears inside the star of lit candles)

Prue: Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I never got to raise you

Phoenix; It's ok mommy

Jack: I'll leave you too alone (leaves the attic and walks to the living room, downstairs)

Prue: Sweetie, I've heard the elders are thinking about taking away your powers forever. Why do you do the things you do?

Phoenix: I'm just so mad at them, because they couldn't save you. I miss you so much. But I'll try harder to be good, I promise mommy.

Prue: You remind me of your Aunt Piper. She hated the elders after I died, she still does.

Phoenix: I love you mommy

Prue: I love you too sweetie

Phoenix: Goodbye

Prue: Goodbye (her spirit leaves the room and the candles are blown out)


	4. Chapter 4

(21 year old, Phoenix is all grown up now, and she fights demons on a regular basis, with her cousins Wyatt and Chris. The three of them make up the new power of three. Every since she has that talk with her mom, seven years ago, she never did anything bad. She was a perfect child. Nobody knows if Prue did something to Phoenix or what because it was like she was a different person after that day. She is still in touch with her family, and like any kid that has lost a parent, she misses her mom dearly. Even though she doesn't remember her mom, her aunts Piper and Phoebe has told her a lot about her mother, and that she looks like her mother. Phoenix doesn't have any kids, but her and her boyfriend, Brennan are hoping to have kids once they get married. Phoenix is in the underworld with her cousins, Wyatt, who is 19 and Chris who is 18, vanquishing yet another demon.)

Chris: Phee, I'm scared

Wyatt: (frustrated) Oh stop being a big baby

Phoenix: Wyatt, be nice to your little brother. And Chris it'll be ok (Chris smiles because he knows that his cousin will always protect him)

Wyatt: (mumbles and rolls his eyes) He's not that little.

Phoenix: (sternly) What did I say, Wyatt. Be nice to your brother

Chris: Thanks, Phee

Wyatt: (angry) I hate you, Phoenix. You always take Chris's side, just because he is younger (he orbs away to another part of the underworld)

Phoenix: (exasperated) Great, we can't vanquish this demon without him. Why can't you two ever get along?

Chris: (tearing up) I'm sorry, Phee

Phoenix: (hugs Chris) I'm sorry, Chrissy. It's not your fault.

Chris: I love you, Phee

Phoenix: I love you too Chris. Let's go back to the manor. Your dad can help us find Wyatt.

Chris: Ok (grabs Phoenix's hand and orbs her back to the manor)

(At the manor, Chris is still clinging to Phoenix's hand)

Leo: What are you two doing back? Where's Wyatt?

Phoenix: He orbed off. He got mad at me because I told him not to pick on his little brother.

Leo: Oh ok, did you want help finding him?

Phoenix: Yes, that would be great, Uncle Leo.

Leo: Ok, let's find my son.

(Leo orbs to the underworld to find Wyatt but when he finds Wyatt crying he swears his breaks in two)

Leo: Hey buddy, what's wrong?

Wyatt: (crying) I hate Chris! I wish he was never born. Everyone favors him because he is the youngest, even Phee favors him. I just hate it!

Leo: Well I love you and what do you say, you take out all the hate on the demon you have to vanquish with your brother and cousin

Wyatt: (hugs his dad) Ok, I love you dad.

(Wyatt and Leo orb back to the manor where Phoenix and Chris are)

Wyatt: I'm sorry I made fun of you, Chris. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Phee. I love you both so much

Phoenix/Chris: We love you too, Wy and we also forgive you.

Wyatt: Alright let's go find that demon

(The three of them hold hands and orb to the underworld to find the Croctix demon)(A/N: I made up the demon)(Once they locate the demon the three of them say the spell to vanquish the Croctix)

Phoenix/Wyatt/Chris: Demon who has killed many, I sentence you to banishment, so you may no longer kill

(The demon explodes into flames and the ground shakes from the vanquish)

* * *

Phoenix is 25 years old now, she is married to Brennan Brockton. She is also six months pregnant with a baby girl. She is scared that she will die like her mom did and that her baby girl will grow up without a mother. Phoenix doesn't want her daughter to grow up without a mother. Her daughter isn't even out of the womb yet and she already loves her so much.

Three months later on March 16, Phoenix gives birth to her baby girl who she names Pelia Marie Halliwell. Pelia is a healthy baby girl who weighs 5 lbs 6 oz. Brennan and Phoenix are really happy to have their little girl.


End file.
